Contagious
by Sekki oji
Summary: As Ciel sits in his chair, bored out of his mind, his mind starts to wander and think about a certain raven-haired butler and the way he feels towards him, but deciding not to tell anyone his feels. Will Sebastian make Ciel's day more interesting or will Ciel have to stay bored.


**What's bros. So I was told that I can't have fahking lyrics in this so yeah, I suggest you listen to Avril's Lavigne's song Contagious. Enjoy this story.**

**WARNING: Ciel kind of acts like a kid in the last paragraph.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

I leaned back in my chair and sighed bored of signing papers that just piled up on my desk. I turned my chair towards the window trying to find some kind of entertainment, but found none, that's when my mind started to wander and start to think about a certain demonic butler. I realized about two weeks ago that I actually fell in love with him, but I don't plan on telling him anytime soon though. A human claiming love for a demon must sound revolting to him, but still I can't help to but to love that man. Sebastian is great at everything he does and hardly makes any mistakes, he is handsome, etc, to shorten things up his just perfect. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard knocking on the door.

"Young master, I have brought your afternoon tea," Sebastian walked into my studies.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will come," I mumbled as I picked up a piece of paper off my desk and held it in front of my face.

"Did you say something, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he started to pour my tea.

"It's nothing," I simply said as he placed my tea in front of me on the desk.

"Today we have a vanilla sponge cake with a warm chocolate filling and freshly picked raspberries on top," He cut a piece of the cake, put it on a plate, and placed it in front of me as I put my cup down and like the kid I am, I went for the chocolate filling first causing a chuckle to come from the demon.

"What's so funny?" I looked up at him.

"It's nothing my lord," Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed before going over to the bookshelf and dusting the books off one by one.

I looked up at him and just stared for a bit, watching his movements and then went back to eating my sweet. When I was done, I took another sip of my tea before I went back to my papers. When I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked above the papers in my hand to see what was up and Sebastian wasn't that far from my face.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hold still my lord," Sebastian grabbed my chin and started to lean in closer to my face making me blush slightly at our closeness as he kept getting closer and closer until I felt something run across the corner of my mouth. I blushed and Sebastian pulled away with a smirk on his face as I put a hand up to my mouth.

"W-what was that for?" I stuttered.

"You had some chocolate on your mouth and I was removing it," Sebastian took the plates from the table and put them back on the trolley as I covered my face with the papers again. "Was my young lord expecting something else?" He chuckled.

"Nonsense, but you could of used a napkin like normal people."

"Aww but where's the fun in that my lord? Plus I think you look absolutely cute when you blush," Sebastian smirked as my blush started to appear again and I turned my chair so it faced the window so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Don't call me cute," I tried to make that sound harsh but I knew I failed when I heard footsteps coming closer to me and have the chair swung back around. "What are yo-"

"My lord there's no point in denying that you are cute because you are," Sebastian cut me off when he whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly but then I snapped back to reality and pushed him away.

"Quit toying with me, Sebastian," I yelled as I turned the chair back around, got up, and stood in front of the window. "I'm tired with you teasing me!" I said harshly as Sebastian walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me causing me to gasp at the sudden closeness.

"I can assure you my lord, I was not toying with you nor am I teasing you," Sebastian said calmly as he picked me up and put me back in my chair.

"Then why are you doing this-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed up against mine but before I had any time to respond Sebastian pulled away.

"I'm doing this because I love you Ciel," Sebastian kissed my forehead as I started to blush again this time more red. "I don't want just you're soul, I want everything of you, your body, your soul, and your heart, but the idea of loving a demon like me might be out of the question for you. So if you want to pretend like none of this ever happened, then so be it. Excuse me my lord," Sebastian got up and started to leave when I grabbed on to his sleeve.

"I don't want to forget anything, Sebastian. And you can't make me," I said loud enough so he could hear, grabbed his tie, yanked on it pulling him closer to me, and pressed my lips up against his, hastily trying to memorize everything before he got angry and pull away, but that never happened. He actually pushed into the kiss and pinned me to the back of the chair as he deepened the kiss. Sebastian moved away allowing me to breathe, that's when I said those three words I swore to myself not to tell anyone.

"I love you, Sebastian," I said softly as a blush crept on to my face.

"And I love you Ciel, more than you'll ever know," He placed his lips upon mine and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly, never intending to let me go.

**I hope you like it! Please review if you do and by the way, before I forget, this IS a one shot fanfic, so that means no requests to make more of this story. Aren't I just cruel? Bye-Bye~  
**


End file.
